Mother Darkness Father Shadow
by Liliyes
Summary: Es geht um ein wiederaufleben und einen neuen Schüle XD Und Harry kommt nach Slytherin XDDDDD slash und shonenai
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Gedanken im Schatten gefangen,

Kinder vom Licht verschmäht,

suchen sie wärme im Dunkeln,

wo das beissende licht nicht fällt.

Trösten sich in eigenen Armen,

ungeschützt vor der Realität,

verkriechen sich weiter im Schatten

und lassen das Licht weiter zurück.

Die Dunkelheit wird sie beschützen,

behüten wie die Mutter ihr Kind,

der Schatten sie Unterstützen

und fördern wie der Vater sein Kind.

Wärme werden sie finden,

wo sie zu suchen vergassen,

Geborgenheit wird sie umschlissen,

in den Armen des Anderen.

Das Licht haben sie nie betreten,

auch wenn der eine das sollte,

doch lieber verweilen sie hier,

in schützender Dunkelheit,

in liebender Umarmung.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2 Hilfe und Traum

Wieder beugte sich der schwarzhaarige Junge Mann über den blutenden ...

„Potter..!„ hörte man Severus Stimme, als die anderen die aus ihrem Schock erwacht wahren neben ihn traten.

Der junge Mann hob den überaus leichten Körper hoch, ignorierte die Schlange einfach gekonnt und ging auf die rote Lock zu.

Nur wenige Schritte und er hatte die ersten Waggons durchquert und wahr in einem grün ausgelegtem ...

Wie jedes Jahr hatten die höheren Slytherins einen eigenen Waggon, gestellt von den Malfoys damit ..diese auf dem weg zur Schule nicht auch noch die ganze zeit gestört wurden ...

Er legte den Bewußtlosen auf eine der kleinen Sofas und wischte etwas von dem kalten Schweiß von dessen Stirn.

Severus trat hinter ihm vor. Stellte ein par Flächen die er noch schnell geholt hatte neben das Sofa und begann den Mantel auf zumachen und das T-Shirt zu entfernen ...

Ein scharfes Einatmen ring durch den Waggon und Narcissa Malfoy verließ fluchtartig den Raum.

Harrys Körper war überseht von Wunden, Narben, Striemen und sogar einzelnen gleichen Hämatomen ... die sich schon begannen zu entzünden ... .

Schnell öffnete Severus eine der Flächen und gab den Inhalt auf den blassen Körper und rieb ihn ein ... einige Wunden und Narben verschwanden und ein minziger Geruch legte sich in die Luft... der die anwesenden wieder etwas normaler denken lies ...denn die meisten hatten sich schon die Wildesten Fantasien und Rachepläne zusammen gesponnen.

Eine weitere Flasche wurde entkorkt und Harry an die Lippen geführt ... leicht massierte er den Kehlkopf seines Patienten um ihn zum schlucken zu anemiren und Harry schlucke brav den Türkis blauen trank ... wieder verschwanden einige Wunden und die Hämatome ...

Das rote Flächen war das letzte ... zuerst eingerieben und dann verabreicht ... heilte es die restlichen schnitte und Narben ausser drei ...

Severus seufzte ...

„So starke Tränke?„ fragte Lucius neben ihm , Severus nickte.

"Ja das stärkste was ich da hatte!" sagte er und deckte den ausgekühlten Körper leicht zu.

"ich weis nicht was passiert ist und ich glaube ich will es gar nicht wissen. Bei den Verletzungen muss er schon länger eine richtige Qual durchleben, die meisten der Narben sind schon einige Jahre alt sogar vor Hogwarts ..also kein Quidditch oder sonstiges!" beantwortete er Dracos ungestellte frage, der gerade den Mund öffnen wollte.

Der Blonde nickte.

"Das einzige was meine tränke dennoch nicht verheilen konnte, sind diese drei hier!"

Er ging mit den Fingern über drei ausgeprägte weise Linien.

"Die eine weil sie von Tom ist!" er strich hauchzart über die Blitzförmige Narbe an der Stirn.

"Die andere, weil sie zu tief und zu alt ist!" langsam ging er eine Narbe am Schlüsselbein entlang die sich bis kurz vors Herz zog.

" Und die dritte, da sie mit ziemlich hoher Magie gemacht wurde und ich nicht weis womit und wozu!" mit traurigen Augen drehte er den Körper leicht und entblößte eine riesige weiße weiß schimmernde Narbe die sich über den rücken zog.

"Sie ist mit Einhörnextrakt gebannt worden!" flüsterte Lucius und der junge Mann sah ihn zweifelnd an.

"Was? Einhornextrakt?" fragte er und konnte es nicht glauben

"Aber ...!" begann er.

"Ja Adrian ... das wird nur bei Fluchwunden verwendet um sie ab zu heulen und wieder zu verschließen ...und dies hier!" wieder strich er über die bleiche kalte Haut.

"War ein mächtiger schwieriger und wahrscheinlich fast tödlicher Fluch ... und Harry war wahrscheinlich nicht älter als drei!"

Blaise und Draco sahen sich still an ... drei er wahr erst drei gewesen ..und so eine Narbe kam bestimmt nicht ohne Schmerzen.

Bis jetzt hatte jeder hier gedacht der Goldene Gryffindor würde wie Gott in Frankreich leben .. naja fast alle Severus hatte ihn schon öfters gesagt das er das überhaupt nicht glaubte .. doch das zu erfahren war doch etwas hart.

Lucius gab dem schwarzhaarigen Tränke Meister eine Deck, mit der er den nun leicht vor Kälte zitternden Jungen einwickelte.

„ Gut mehr können wir erstmal nicht tun .. nur warten bis er wieder wach wird ..!" er sah sich kurz um ... und Adrian trat vor...

„Ich passe schon auf Severus!" sagte er selbstsicher, der Tränkemeister nickte und scheuchte die anderen raus, bevor er sich noch mal umdrehte.

„ Ruf mich wenn er aufwacht und erschreck ihn nicht, er kennt dich nicht!" und er schloss die Abteiltüre.

Adrian nickte und sah dann zu dem Bewußtlosen und zog die Deck noch etwas mehr über ihn, da der kleine immer noch zu frieren schien.

Harry streifte kurz durch einige komische Träume, die aber schnell wieder vorüber gingen.

Er folgte einem inneren zwang der ihm sagte er solle weiter gehen und nicht darauf achten was momentan um ihn war.

Nach einigen Minuten und unzähligen Traumbildern, blieb er in mitten eines erleuchteten Raumes stehen, dessen Licht ihm in den Augen schmerzte.

‚ Ja genau hier!' hörte er es flüstern, doch niemand war hier also wo kam die Stimme her.

Langsam drehte er sich und besah sich die wohl eher Halle als Raum.

Groß war sie, richtig riesig in einem grellen weiß und Silber gehalten das, das Licht das hier herrschte nur noch verstärkte.

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und deckte mit seiner Hand seine Augen etwas ab, um den Rest des Raumes zu Mustern ...

Einen riesigen Tisch mit Stühlen, auch in weiß daneben eine Sitzecke in einem hellen Gelb, einige verdeckte Bilder riesige Fenster vom Boden bis zur gewölbten Decke leicht verhangen mit Silbernen Vorhängen.

Er Runzelte die Stirn und sah sich weiter um, doch je mehr er sah um so weniger mochte er diesen Raum , nein er fing eher an eine gewisse Abneigung gegen diesen zu entwickeln ..was ein leises plötzliches Schlurzen nicht besserte.

Ein Junge, zierlich in Blauen Stoff gekleidet und wohl gerade aufgewacht kramte sich aus den Kissen des Sofas, Harry hatte ihn vorher nicht gesehen da er hinter den Kissen gelegen hatte, doch nun musterte er den kleinen oder doch eher nicht so kleinen ...

Der Junge war wohl älter als er momentan aussah, woran Harry das sah wußte er nicht, aber wahrscheinlich viel es ihm deshalb auf weil er ja auch immer für Jünger geschätzt wurde und er bis jetzt mit dem alter anderer nie Probleme hatte, er lächelte kurz und betrachtete den Jungen wieder.

Dunkel blonde Haare die ihm in einem Flechtezopf bis zum Hintern reichten, leicht weinend, stand er vom Sofa auf und tapste Barfüßig zu einem kleinen Teppich denn Harry eben übersehen hatte ... er wahr leicht bläulich und hatte nicht diesen stechenden Ausdruck wie sonst alles hier im Raum ...

Der Junge legte sich darauf und schlurzte leise ...

„ ich will nicht mehr allein sein ... ich will nicht mehr !" schlurzte die helle klare Stimme während Harry sich auf das Sofa setzte und den Dunkel Blonden beobachte ... der immer weiter schlurzte und murmelte.

„ Will weg ... fort ... bevor er kommt ... hab Angst ... so allein ... wer holt mich ... wer ruft ...?" hörte man einzelne Wort fetzen und der Junge vergrub sich im Teppich und weinte weiter ...

Ein flackern ging durch die Helligkeit und dunkelte das Licht etwas ab, schemenhaft sah man eine Gestalt die sich durch den Raum bewegte und den Jungen umkreiste und den einzelnen Worten lauschte.

Nach einigen Minuten Lauschen legte er seine durchsichtigen Arme um den mittlerweile zitternden Körper.

Ja schenke mir deine Trauer, schenke mir deine Tränen ... dein Blut, deine Seele ... gib mir dein Herz, deine Einsamkeit ... nie wirst du es bereuen ...'

Wieder erfühlte schlurzen den Raum, wo der Junge immer noch alleine weinte schlurzte zitterte und bebte, die durchsichtige Gestalt drückte den weinenden näher an sich, der nun verwundert auf sah, in goldene Augen die nur die Dämonen hatten.

Doch er schrie nicht, hatte keine Angst, schlurzte nur weiter.

Na mein Kleiner Engel ... keine Furcht durchströmt dein Denken, obwohl du weist was ich bin ...? Gut ist es so! flüsterte der Dämon und strich dem Jungen durchs Haar.

Wieder begann dieser herzzerreißend zu weinen und schmiegte sich an die wärme quelle, an den Dämonen der langsam Form an nahm.

Leicht strich dieser über die Tränen verschmierten Wangen und beugte sich hinab.

Willst du weg von diesem gräßlich hellen Ort ... weg von den Starrenden die nur auf dein nun langsam kommendes Erwachen warten ? flüsterte er dem zierlichen Jungen ins Ohr und leckte leicht darüber, Harry stockte der Atem bei diesem Bild und es schien als würde der Dämon on diesem Moment kurz zu ihm sehen, jedoch irrte er sich wohl.

Ein leises Keuchen war zwischen zwei Schluchzern zu vernehmen, so das sich der Dämon Grinsend wieder dem Gesicht zu wand.

Der Junge öffnete die Augen, das Silber in ihnen war leicht abgedunkelt und glänzte noch intensiver durch die Tränen.

Eine leichte Scheu lag dort jedoch auch die Antwort auf die gestellte Frage, was den Dämon nur noch mehr grinsen lies während er sich langsam dem Gesicht näherte und nicht eine einzige Sekunde die Augen aus seinem Blick lies.

Leicht senkte er seine Lippen auf die jungfräulichen Lippen und sah zuerst den Schock im Silber, dann das plötzlich aufkommende Wohlgefühl und das leicht nach wärme verlangende glitzern.

Das Silber verschwand hinter den Lidern und der zierliche Körper entspannte sich, während große kräftige Hände langsam über weiche Haut fuhr und den wenigen Stoff zur Seite strich um besser an ihn zu kommen.

Ein keuchen vom Kuss erstickt, wandte sich aus des Jungen kehle, was der Dämon auch gleich nutze und die noch nie fremd betretene Mundhölle auszukundschaften.

Was er auch dem Jungen anbot, der sich schüchtern mit der Zunge tastend vor bewegte .

Das Grinsen des Dämon wurde breiter und er legte den Jungen leicht zurück, mittlerweile sah man ihn schon fast ganz deutlich.

Er löste sich von den entjungferten Lippen und Küsste und leckte den schmalen Hals entlang und hinab ... zwei Handgriffe und die Blaue Robe des Jungen war verschwunden.

Langsam lies der Dämon seinen Blick über diese Unschuld gleiten, die dunkelblonden schon goldenen Haare, die silbernen geschlossenen Augen, die nun leicht verschwitzte Haut die mit samt der Sinne des jungen, nach seinen Berührungen schrien.

Er stöhnte leise als er das Bild in sich aufsog und wieder hinunter beugte.

Oh nein diesen Jungen würde er nie mehr her geben ... diese leichte Keuchen, dieser Körper, dieser Geist, diese Seele und dieses Herz sollte ihm gehören und eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf flüsterte, das dies schon so war.

Langsam arbeitete er sich nach unten, keinen einzigen Zentimeter vergessend und nicht liebkosend, so das sich der unerfahrene reine Körper unter ihm wand, vor gefangener Leidenschaft, die der Junge nicht kannte und ihn zu verbrennen schien.

Ein flehendes Geräusch entwand sich den Lippen des kleineren und der Dämon der gerade mit den zarten Oberschenkeln beschäftigt war, wandte seinen Blick nach oben und versank in dem Anblick der ihm geboten wurde.

Leuchtende silberne Augen Lust verhangen, flehend um Erlösung oder Linderung dieser Süßen Qualen, sahen ihn direkt an, während sich der Körper nun immer mehr wand.

Ein erneutes flehendes Wimmern Ries den Dämon aus seiner Betrachtung und lies ihn die rosigen Lippen erneut in Besitz nehmen, während er den Körper wieder sampft streichelte und langsam tiefer wanderte.

Ein leichtes erschrockenes Aufkeuchen, das durch den Kuss verschlungen wurde, kam von dem Jungen als er die Hand zwischen seinem Gesäß spürte, die vorsichtig seinen Muskelring umspielte.

Eine der Hände des Jüngeren verkrallte sich im Rücken des Dämonen und versuchte Halt zu finden, während dieser weiterhin leicht den Muskelring umspielte und dann vorsichtig mit einem Finger in ihn eindrang ...

Ein keuchen und der Junge verbarg sein Gesicht in des Schwarzhaarigen Halsbeuge ... während sein Atem kurz und stockend ging und langsam aber sicher in ein Stöhnen über ging je näher der Dämon einem bestimmten Punkt kam.

Dem einen Finger kam nach kurzer Zeit und der Entspannung des jüngerer ein zweiter dazu und auch ein dritter, bis der Dämon fand was er suchte ... der Kleinere bäumte sich auf Schrie fast und stöhnte abgehackt und unkontrolliert, eindeutig zu fiel wahr die Situation für ihn, so das er sich einfach hingab und gar nicht mehr versuchte die neuen Gefühle zu verstehen ... er wand sich nur noch und gehorchte seinem Körper der eindeutig mehr wollte ...

Als der Dämon seine Finger zurück zog wollte er gerade murren als er wieder diese warmen weichen Lippen auf seinen fühlten und die Augen wieder öffnete, lächelnde und eben so dunkle goldenen Augen funkelten ihm entgegen und ließen ihn versinken in deren tiefen ... für den schwarzhaarigen war es nicht anders ... und nur mit großer Beherrschtheit, nahm er sich den Körper nicht einfach der sich ihm so willig entgegen streckte ...

ER löste sich nicht von den Lippen und hob den Kleineren etwas hoch so das er auf seinem Schoss sah's und der Junge sich nun an ihm rieb, längst hatte der Dämon gemerkt das der kleine sich seinem eigenen Verlangenden Körper schon längst hingegeben hatte ... er stöhnte tief hob den kleinen wieder etwas an und pfählte ihn langsam auf seiner eigenen nun schon sehr stark pochenden Erregung.

Der Kleine keuchte was sich in ein lautes Stöhnen zog, als er die ganze Länge in sich spürte und kurz verschnaufte, da es doch ein wenig weh tat und ungewohnt war.

Der Dämon hielt schwer Atmend inne, so eng war der Kleine das er sich wirklich schwer zusammen reisen mußte um nicht einfach über dies bezaubernden Engel her zufallen, doch er hielt sich zurück beobachtete das Minen Spiel vor seinem Gesicht und sah die langsam kommende Entspannung die den Kleineren durchflutete.

Dieser drückte sich auch plötzlich noch etwas mehr an den schwarzhaarigen, was beide überrascht und Lustverhangen stöhnen lies ...

„Bei den Gestirnen Kleiner ...du machst mich verrückt!" keuchte der Dämon der nun endgültig Sichtbar war und dessen Stimme nicht mehr dieses flüstern beinhaltete.

Harry erschrak, als er Laute Geräusche von der riesigen Tür her hörte, doch er konnte seinen Blick nicht von den beiden Liebenden richten, auch wenn er schon längst eine eher sehr ungesunde rot Färbung angenommen hatte.

Der kleinere begann sich zu bewegen, nur einmal kurz vor und zurück, doch ein sichtliches Zeichen das der andere vorfahren soll, der sich auch nicht lange bitten lies, zuerst langsam aber stetig schneller hob und senkte er den vorher unberührten Körper auf seiner Erregung und trieb sie beide zur erlösenden Klippe, doch bevor beide hinüber glitten sahen sie sich noch einmal in die Augen und tauchten sich zusammen mit ihrem Orgasmus in ein Dunkles Klares Licht...

Erschöpft und schwer atmend, brach der Kleine auf der Brust des Dämonen zusammen, der ihn in seine Arme schloss und streichelte, während sie sich lösten ... eine Hand Bewegung und sie wahren sauber und angezogen.

„Siehst du ich hab doch gesagt ich komme immer wieder!" hörte man die Dunkle Stimme und der Junge nickte nur und schlief friedlich ein.

Nun bemerkte der schwarzhaarige auch das Laute Geräusch an der Tür und sah noch wie diese plötzlich zu Asche wurde und mehrere bewaffnete Engel in die Halle stürmten, Harry wußte schon lange nicht mehr was er von diesem Traum halten sollte, ok er hatte schon einige solche Träume gehabt, was eindeutig Zeigte auf welcher Geschlechter Seite er stand und was er sich tief im innersten ersehnte, weiter beobachtete er das Geschehen ... naja da würde er wohl mal wieder mit einer Latte aufwachen, seufzte er und sah weiter zu.

Einer der Engel trat mit wütendem Gesicht vor ... kalte Silberblaue Augen starrten dem Dämon entgegen der seinen Umhang über den Jungen gelegt hatte und so verhinderte das man ihn jetzt schon sah.

„ Was machst du dreckiger Dämon, du gefallender Luzifer du unreiner!" sagte der Engel mit kalter Stimme und sah sich um, um sein Eigentum zu suchen.

„Na ...kleiner Möchtegern König des Himmels" Suchst du etwas? Vermist du was?" sagte Luzifer und seine goldenen Augen blitzten kurz.

Der Engel geriet in rasche ...

„Wo ist er ... wo ist der Junge ... wo hast du mein Reines Geschenk ... die Seele an die ich mich binden werde und die mir gehört!" schrie der Engel und Luzifer lachte.

„Ach wirklich ? Der Kleine gehört also dir ... so so ... tja da muss ich dir glaub ich sagen das der Kleine noch nie dir gehört hat, selbst als du ihn hier einsperrtest ... konnte ich ihn immer und immer wieder besuchen und treffen, weil es sein eigener Wunsch war!" er strich über die dunkel Goldbraunen Haarstränen die aus dem Umhang vielen

„ tja der Kleine hat nicht viele Wünsche ...nur zwei und die erfühl ich ihm gerne ..!" Luzifer erhob sich mit seinem Bündel und ging einige Schritte.

„ was ...!" begann der Engel doch in diesem Moment rutschte der Umhang von dem friedlich schlafendem Gesicht und der Engel verstand ... zu minderst das der dreckige Dämon sein Eigentum mitnehmen wollte... schnell hatte er eine der Heiligen Klingen gezogen ... und Luzifer drehte sich zu langsam um ..doch nichts geschah.

Der Engel traf nicht sein Ziel, der Umhang viel zu Boden und der Junge stand genau zwischen Engel und Dämon und gab ein Atem beraubendes Bild ab, riesige Schwingen wahren aus seinem Rücken gewachsen in wenigen Sekunden ... strahlend weiß wahren sie aber nicht so unangenehm wie der Raum.

Die Silbernen Augen wahren fest auf den älteren Engel gerichtet und der Junge begann langsam zu sprechen ...

„ Ich werde gehen ... und nie mehr hier her zurück kommen ... du bist grausamer als jeder Dämon..!" nicht sichtbare Tränen liefen über seine Wangen und er ging einige Schritte zurück um in Luzifers nähe zu sein ...

„ Eingesperrt ... und bedroht ... nicht frei willig!" nuschelte der Kleinere noch und vergrub sich dann in des Dämonen Armen ... der noch mal schelmisch auf den Engel lächelte und verschwand nicht ohne noch etwas zu sagen.

„ Egal was du tust Seraphim .. ganz egal was .. er gehört mir und das freiwillig und ich war es der ihn erweckte ...!"

Der Engel schrie noch etwas unverständliches und das Bild verschwand ... Harry sah sich um und stand wieder in dieser schwärzer ...

„Naja ... jeder andere würde jetzt sagen komischer Traum!2 er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hey jeder andere würde auch nicht stunden lang in der Dunkelheit sitzen ... naja !" er drehte sich leicht und merkte wie er langsam erwachte und Stimmen vernahm ...

„ Der Zug fährt gleich ab ..wie geht es ihm?"

„ Er ist noch nicht wach gewesen ... und ...!" hörte er zwei Stimmen die sich unterbrachen als sie ein schmerzendes keuchen vom Sofa vernahmen und Harry langsam die Augen öffnete und an eine grüne Metaldecke starte.


End file.
